Aaroniero Arruruerie
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 23 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 205 cm | waga = 91 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 9. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | bazy operacyjne = Wieża Aaroniero, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Glotonería | debiut w mandze = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Kaien Shiba: Toshihiko Seki Niski głos: Ryuzaburo Otomo Wysoki głos: Mayumi Yamaguchi | angielski głos = Kaien Shiba: Dave Mallow Niski głos: Keith Silverstein Wysoki głos: Wendee Lee }} jest Arrancarem oraz Noveno (9.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd thumb|190px|left|Prawdziwy Aaroneiro Arrurerie i jego numer Zwykle całą twarz obejmuje długa, biała maska, która posiada tylko 8 małych otworów z niskim dostępem na światło. W miejsce głowy umieszczony jest przezroczysty cylinder wypełniony czerwoną cieczą, gdzie pływają dwie małe czaszki Hollowa. Pod cylindrem znajduje się prawdopodobnie żółty otwór na ten pojemnik z trzema segmentami, których nie obejmuje maska. Obie głowy mają wytatuowany tatuaż numeru Espady i posiadają bardzo specyficzne głosy, które bardzo się od siebie różnią. Jedna nie przerywa drugiej, dzięki czemu mówią one po kolei, zachowując sens wypowiedzi. Czaszka znajdująca się na górze mówi głębokim głosem, druga zaś piskliwym jak małe dziecko. Wydają się trzymać pewien poziom indywidualności. Jego strój, jak każdego Espady, jest dostosowany do jego postury.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Nosi długi płaszcz, który obejmuje jego ciało aż do kostek w przeciwieństwie do reszty. Nosi na to także płaszcz, który przypomina kurtkę, nadając mu arystokratyczny wygląd. Ma także rękawiczkę na lewej dłoni, gdzie schowany jest jego Zanpakutō. Pozostałościami jego maski są zarówno dwie głowy, jak i górne nakrycie głowy, które w 3/4 zakrywa twarz. Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o prawdziwej osobowości Aaroniero, ponieważ najczęściej naśladuje on zachowanie byłego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału - Kaiena Shiby (chociaż w niekonsekwentnym zachowaniu) oraz przyjmuje jego wygląd. Wyraża pewną dumę ze swoich zdolności, ponieważ on nadal ewoluuje i jest Espadą, mimo tego, że był tylko Gillianem. Jest nieco sadystyczny wobec innych, Aaroniero lubi bawić się ze swoimi przeciwnikami, szczególnie z tymi, o których bardzo dużo wie ze wspomnień zaabsorbowanych ofiar, a pokazuje to, gdy mówi Rukii, by zabiła swoich przyjaciół i wiedział, że może to zrobić, ponieważ ona jest mu to winna. Co ciekawsze, jego głowy wydają się mieć pewną indywidualność, ponieważ odnoszą się do siebie w liczbie mnogiej i każdy z nich reaguje inaczej na myśl o śmierci (dolna czaszka krzyczała i błagała Aizena o pomoc, zaś górna przeklinała Rukię i była bardzo zdenerwowana porażką). Historia Aaroniero był Gillianem, czyli najsłabszej klasy Menosem,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strona 7 zanim stał się Arrancarem ostatniej generacji Espadą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strona 11 W pewnym momencie w przeciągu 49 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleach, Aaroniero zdobył umiejętności byłego Shinigami Kaiena Shiby, pochłaniając Metastacię, Hollowa, który zaabsorbował i połączył się z Kaienem. W ten sposób Aaroniero nie tylko mógł używać mocy Metastaci, ale także mocy Kaiena, w tym jego Zanpakutō. Fabuła Arrancar 190px|thumb|right|Członkowie Espady świadkami narodzin Wonderweissa Podobnie jak znakomita część pozostałych członków Espady, Aaroniero jest obecny w sali, w której Sōsuke Aizen za pośrednictwem Hōgyoku zmienia Wonderweissa w Arrancara. Noveno stoi w milczeniu w cieniu, przyglądając się procesowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 12 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Aaroniero uczestniczy w spotkaniu zwołanym przez Aizena Aaroniero, tak jak dziewiątka pozostałych Arrancarów w Espadzie, na prośbę Aizena zasiada wspólnie przy stole, gdzie przy kubku herbaty omówić mają kwestię najeźdźców, którzy niedawno wtargnęli do Hueco Mundo. Arruruerie zajmuje miejsce pomiędzy Tres, Tier Harribel, a Décimo, Yammym Llargo. W przeciwieństwie do większości swoich towarzyszy, nie bierze czynnego udziału w dyskusji na temat intruzów ani zniszczeń, jakich dokonali w jednym z podziemnych korytarzy. Dopiero kiedy Sōsuke przedstawia Espadzie tożsamość nieprzyjaciela, Noveno, podobnie jak Louisenbairn, Granz, Gilga i Llargo wydaje się być rozczarowany pozornie reprezentowanym przez nich poziomem oraz wielkością grupy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 14-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 1-7 190px|thumb|right|Arruruerie pojawia się za plecami Rukii Po tym jak Yasutora Sado odnosi poważne rany próbując skutecznie zaatakować Nnoitrę, Rukia Kuchiki wyczuwa, jak Reiatsu jej towarzysza przygasa. Dziewczyna prze przed siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej udzielić pomocy przyjacielowi, docierając ostatecznie na pomost prowadzący do komnat Aaroniero. Dziewczyna zszokowana widokiem błękitnego nieba wewnątrz Las Noches zatrzymuje się na chwilę, głośno komentując niejasne dla niej zjawisko. Wtedy też za jej plecami pojawia się Arruruerie, który proponuje, iż odpowie na nurtujące ją pytania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 262, strony 15-16 190px|thumb|left|Aaroniero ukazuje swoją drugą maskę Dziewczyna natychmiast reaguje, ale nim spogląda za siebie, Arrancar przy pomocy Sonído przemieszcza się błyskawicznie na drugi koniec pomostu, po czym rusza do swoich komnat, zapraszając za sobą intruza. Kuchiki natychmiast zrywa się w pogoń za nieprzyjacielem. Gdy wbiega za nim do jego komnat, drzwi zatrzaskują się za nią, a do jej uszu ponownie dochodzi głos Aaroniero. Noveno daje upust swojej uldze, iż nie znajduje się już na zewnątrz, wystawiony na działanie znienawidzonego przez siebie światła słonecznego. Wtedy też przedstawia się Shinigami i zdejmuje maskę, ukazując jej twarz tragicznie poległego Kaiena Shiby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 262, strony 17-19 190px|thumb|right|Podający się za Shibę Arrancar przygotowuje miejsce do rozmowy Kuchiki nie potrafi ukryć szoku i konsternacji, widząc swojego mentora sprzed lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 1-2 Shinigami błaga o wyjaśnienia, próbując jednocześnie przekonać samą siebie, że to, co widzi nie jest możliwe. Wówczas Arruruerie zwodzi dziewczynę; naśladuje typowy dla Kaiena Shiby ruch, manierę mowy czy humor, starając się utwierdzić ją w przekonaniu, iż faktycznie jest zmarłym przed laty Wicekapitanem 13. Oddziału. Następnie, Arrancar przygotowuje dla siebie i swojego gościa miejsce, w którym mogliby porozmawiać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 263, strony 11-14 Tłumaczy wówczas, iż niedługo po tym, jak Rukia zaniosła ciało Kaiena do posiadłości Rodu Shiba, to rozpadło się, po czym przeniesione zostało do Hueco Mundo. Według słów Aaroniero, Metastacia był jednym z eksperymentów Aizena, który to po poniesionej porażce miał być w stanie odbudować swoje duchowe ciało, ponieważ jednak zespoliło się ono z ciałem Shiby, z niejasnego dla niego samego powodu dawny Wicekapitan 13. Oddziału powrócił do życia. W typowy dla zmarłego Shinigami sposób, Arrancar natychmiast rzuca, iż z pewnością stało się tak dzięki jego żelaznej woli, Rukia reaguje jednak na te słowa nieznoszącą sprzeciwu prośbą o zachowanie powagi. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Absorbując Kaiena Shibę (choć pośrednio), Aaroniero stał się wysoko wykwalifikowanym szermierzem, w oparciu o wspomnienia wicekapitana mógł z łatwością blokować ataki Rukii. Techniki i formy Zanpakutō. Rukia dostrzega podobieństwo jego stylu do stylu walki Kaiena. Ekspert Sonído: Po tym jak zdołał się uwolnić z więżących go zaklęć Kidō, Aaroniero niemal od razu użył Sonído i znalazł się za palcami Rukii. Zaskoczył ją także przed wejściem do pałacu, pojawiając się za nią, po czym kolejny raz użył Sonído do wejścia do pomieszczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strona 5 Przesył informacji: Aaroniero może wysyłać informacje o wydarzeniach do innych osób, tak jak to zrobił przesyłając sygnały do pozostałych członków Espady tuż przed swoją śmiercią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strony 8-9 Transmisja wyglądu: Aaroniero potrafi przyjąć wygląd zaabsorbowanej osoby i przystosować się do jej zwyczajów, jednak dość szybko zostaje zdemaskowany przez Rukię. Jego głos oraz twarz zmieniają się nie do poznania, ale reszta ciała pozostaje bez zmian. Duża moc duchowa: Po wchłonięciu tysięcy Hollowów i dość potężnego Shinigami jakim jest Kaien, Aaroniero zdobył sporo energii duchowej. Ma tyle siły, aby móc naśladować ruchy i poziom mocy Shiby, posuwając się aż do wykorzystywania umiejętności jego Shikai, co prawdopodobnie potrzebuje dodatkowego Reiatsu, aby korzystać z jego możliwości. Zanpakutō 190px|thumb|right|Glotonería w zapieczętowanej formie |Gurotoneria|po hiszpańsku "Żarłoczność", a japońsku "Pożeracz Hollowów"}}: Jego Zanpakutō w tej postaci przypomina zdeformowane, cyfrowe czułki z otwartą paszczą w centrum otoczony przez różne macki. Ukrywa je często pod białą rękawiczką lewej dłoni. Nieznane są jego właściwości przed uwolnieniem i nie wiadomo czy dorównuje zwykłym ostrzom, czy ma funkcje obronne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strony 9 190px|thumb|right|Glotonería * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Po jego aktywacji dolna część Aaroniero zaczyna rosnąć i zmieniać się, przypominając fioletowe bezkręgowce, które wyglądają jak masa. Posiada także duże macki oraz parę oczu i ust, którymi pożera swoje ofiary. Na jej czubku wystaje Aaroniero, którego górna część od pasa wystaje z potwora. Jak się okazuje, ta forma pozwala na użycie Shikai i Resurrección w tym samym czasie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strony 12-13 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* Absorpcja Hollowów: Podczas gdy wszystkie Hollowy mogą pochłaniać się na wzajem, by zdobyć władzę, Aaroniero ma możliwość pożreć martwego Hollowa i otrzymywać wszystkie jego zdolności i Reiatsu. Zdolność pozwala mu rozwijać się bez ograniczeń, w przeciwieństwie do normalnego Espady. Jest to również powodem, dla którego jest Espadą, mimo że był tylko Gillianem. Aaroniero zdobył wszystkie moce ok. 33 650 nienazwanych Hollowów, Metastacii (i razem z nią zdolności Kaiena Shiby).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strony 8-10 :* Przejaw postaci: Gdy jest zamknięty, pozwala Aaroniero doskonale ujawnić każdy aspekt tych, których pochłonął używając swojego Zanpakutō, łącznie z ich wiedzy, pamięci, siły (a więc także ich style walki oraz fizyczne kompetencje). Jest w stanie mieć możliwość ukazania jednej osoby na raz. Po uwolnieniu, Aaroniero może używać dowolnych mocy, które wcześniej zaabsorbował. Słabością tej mocy jest wrażliwość na światło słoneczne, które ujawnia prawdziwą postać Aaroniero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 267, strona 18 ::* Mieszanie ciała: Pozwala Aaroniero na dokonanie fuzji swojego ciała duchowego z innymi istotami, włączając w to Shinigami, co pierwotnie było umiejętnością Metastacii. ::* Destrukcja Zanpakutō: Arruruerie posiada zdolność zniszczenia Zanpakutō Shinigami kiedy te wejdą w fizyczny kontakt z którąś z jego macek. Dawna zdolność Metastacii. ::* Nejibana: Aaroniero jest w stanie używać Zanpakutō Kaiena, podczas bycia w jego formie. Techniki oryginalnie posiadane przez Kaiena zostały pochłonięte przez Metastacię, stąd też pojawiają się u dziewiątego Espady. Występy w innych mediach [[Plik:BBSAaroniero's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|190px|thumb|right|Nowa forma Arruruerie w Bleach: Brave Souls]] W grze Bleach: Brave Souls, w ramach wspólnej kampanii aplikacji oraz nowelki Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World dodana została nowa postać Aaroniero, zaprojektowana specjalnie na tę okazję przez autora mangowego pierwowzoru, Tite Kubo. Forma のその先へ|resurekushion no sono saki e}} przedstawiać ma Arruruerie, który dzięki fuzji z Hōgyoku zyskuje moce o wiele większe niż te, którymi dysponuje używając klasycznego Resurrección. W tej postaci, Noveno Espada jest w stanie wykonać nowy ruch, .Gra Bleach: Brave Souls Pojawia się w grach Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, oraz Bleach: Versus Crusade. W grach pojawia się zarówno jako Kaien Shiba, dodatkowo mogąc przyjmować forrmę Resurrección. W serii Bleach: Heat the Soul, jego macki są złotawego koloru, chociaż w anime były przedstawione w odcieniach ciemnej purpury. W grze Bleach: Versus Crusade (tylko w swojej uwolnionej formie), może wystrzeliwać ze swoich macek jasnoniebieskie Cero. Nawiązanie do 4. filmu W Odcinku 299 oraz mangowym one-shot Imaginary number 01. the unforgivens, będących reklamą Bleach: Jigoku-hen, Aaroniero i Szayelaporro spadają razem do Piekła. Szayelaporro mówi, że jest zaskoczony widokiem dziewiątego Espady, a także zauważa i komentuje uszkodzenie na jego zbiorniku. Aaroniero pyta Octavę, dlaczego o tym wspomniał, sugerując, że Szayelaporro chciałby, żeby "słoik" pękł. Szayelaporro stwierdza, że nie miał na myśli niczego szczególnego, lecz jeśli zbiornik uległby rozbiciu, to mógłby dokładnie przebadać płyn znajdujący się w środku. Aaroniero mówi Octavie, że nigdy go nie lubił i szykuje się do zaatakowania Glotonerią. Jednakże, Szayelaporro krzyczy na Aaroniero, by się wstzymał i podjął współpracę przynajmniej do momentu, w którym dowiedzą się, dokąd trafili. Aaroniero stwierdza, że nic go to nie obchodzi, na co Szayelaporro przypomina mu o różnicy w ich rangach, lecz dla Noveny rangi nie znaczą nic, gdy znalazł się poza Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział Urojenie numer 01, strony 4-9 190px|thumb|right|Aaroniero atakuje Shurena Nagle tajemniczy głos wcina się w dyskusję. Arancarrowie ujrzeli mężczyznę stojącego na skale; zostali poinformowani, że to miejsce nazywa się Piekłem. Aaroniero żąda, by zszedł na dół i wszystko wyjaśnił, lecz mężczyzna wyśmiewa go i mówi, że obydwoje już są martwi. Aaroniero nie rozumie, ale Szayelaporro pamięta swoją śmierć i atakuje nowego przeciwnika. Tajemniczy człowiek przedstawia się jako Shuren. Shuren mówi, że aby przetrwać w Piekle, trzeba się go słuchać. Za Shurenem pojawiają się kolejne trzy istoty, przedstawione jako Taikon, Gunjō i Garogai, po czym otrzymują rozkaz rozprawienia się z dwoma Arrancarami. Aaroniero uwalnia formę Resurrección, po czym przechodzi do ataku. Mówi wrogom, by nie niedoceniali Espady, nacierając na Taikona. Szayelaporro używa Gran Rey Cero, niestety obydwaj Arrancarowie przegrywają walkę, a ich ciała zostają na skałach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział Urojenie numer 01, strony 9-19 Ciekawostki * Aspektem śmierci Aaroniero jest chciwość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 14 * Imię Aaroniero powstało na bazie nazwiska fińskiego dekoratora wnętrz i projektanta przemysłowego, Eero Aarnio.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Wywiad z Tite Kubo, strona 256 * Kiedy Rukia odkryła, że Aaroniero nie może wykorzystywać części swoich mocy w świetle słonecznym, powiedział, że jest więcej Hollowów, którzy tak mają. Na chwilę obecną żaden Hollow nie wykazał tej zdolności. * Aaroniero nosi białe rękawiczki podczas posiedzeń Espady, ale w swoich komnatach nosi tylko jedną. * W ankiecie Bleacha, najlepszą walką była walka Aaroniero z Rukią i zajęła 7. miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strona 1 * W odcinku 299, Resurrección Aaroniero ma kolor żółty, a nie jak wcześniej ciemny fiolet. * Zarówno w mandze, jak i anime Glotoneria jest ukryta w lewej ręce Aaroniero, ale w rozdziale specjalnym "The Unforgivens" widzimy ją w prawej dłoni. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Aaroniero Arruruerie en:Aaroniero Arruruerie es:Aaroniero Arruruerie fr:Aaroniero Arruruerie id:Aaroniero Arruruerie ru:Аарониро Арруруэри cs:Aaroniero Arruruerie ja:アーロニーロ・アルルエリ it:Aaroniero Arruruerie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Sonído Kategoria:Martwi